1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to cutting shears that are typically used to cut objects such as cardboard, carpeting, vinyl tile, textile rope, garden hose, tubing, electrical wire, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutting shears have long been known. A typical cutting shear comprises a pair of members which are connected together in a scissors-like arrangement each having a jaw member and a handle member. Mounted within one of the jaw members is a cutting blade, and upon a squeezing action being applied between the pair of handle members, the cutting blade is to be forcibly moved in conjunction with an anvil jaw member thereby performing a cutting operation upon an object which would be located between the cutting edge and the anvil jaw member.
In the past, very little has been done to enhance the improvement of the cutting action of such a cutting shear. It is common for the cutting blades to break or become dull during operation. There is normally not included, within a cutting shear, a compartment for the storage of replaceable cutting blades so such a replaceable blade can be extracted and replaced for a cutting blade that is broken or has become dull.